


Neon Brother

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Musicbox [6]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Eddie doesn't, Iris West Is An Awesome Sister, Killer Frost is mentioned a lot, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, OC villain - Freeform, Red Riding Hood Elements, Yum, except in the dreamworld, got some smut, its impossible to pick a villain name that isnt already in use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Do you see something real or just some kind of mirror?Staring back at youIt's a punch and a kiss and I'm trying to rememberWhich one is the truth?





	Neon Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Is it real? A dream? A new freak metahuman power? Who knows. All Barry knows is that right now he's Little Red facing an icy wolf who cares more about getting into Barry's pants than causing any real harm to anyone.

"What a big cold gun you have," Barry grinned cheekily at the wolflike Leonard Snart. "All the better to ice you with my dear, if you try to escape." He cooed. Tensions had risen and Barry did not for a second think that Snart wouldn't take him down. He prepared to run, but there was no familiar tingle of the speedforce coursing in his veins, no part of him urging him to run. His confusion must have been written on his face, as Leonard returned the look. Barry looked at his hand and tried to vibrate it, but nothing happened. "Your really not trying to leave?" Leonard asked. Barry glanced back up at him, and gulped. He would have to be very careful if he didn't want to actually die from one of Leonard's ice blasts. "Something tells me you aren't here willingly, and that gives us common ground here," Barry spoke up strongly. "As much as I'd like to find my way out of this myself, you here would make this a little easier," Snart admitted freely after a moment of thought. He relaxed his grip on the cold gun as Barry also relaxed.

He then made the mistake of moving towards Len. Barry did everything with superpowers, even just walking the few feet between them. Len didn't make any outward notice, but instead reached down and picked up a stone. He examined it carefully as Barry stopped and stood in front of Leonard. "Catch," was Barry's only warning as the rock was thrown right at his shoulder. He didn't catch. "You don't have your powers, Barry Allen," Leonard observed, a wicked grin spreading along his face. Barry shrunk back, "ha, um, well..." he started as Snart approached him. He stumbled back awkwardly, and would have fallen if Len hadn't caught him and yanked him back at the last second. "That basically proves it," Leonard pointed out. Barry was being held by Leonard who didn't seem to want to let go even as the younger regained his footing. Len's hands just slid down to Barry's waist as Len really looked at Barry.

Barry had a black tank top on with black cargo pants under the red hood and cape that flowed down the the earth. The cape was really the highlight, but to Len, it just covered something that was too good to hide. The hood just rested on his shoulders and the cape itself was all thrown to the back, giving Len a great view of how delicious Barry Allen looked. A light blush was spreading across Barry's face, as the other made a move to get away. Len just gripped his hips and pulled him in closer. Barry let him, but a dark look crossed his face as he was easily manhandled. It broke Len from the trance of the hunger that gnawed in his stomach as he was drinking in Barry Allen's body. He let go quickly and stepped back, but the hunger stayed. Barry shivered when he lost contact. He didn't like being pulled in so easily, he was usually Snart's equal but he felt the power difference without the help of the speedforce, but he was more concerned about the fact that he liked being pulled in so easily.

Len on his own was pretty attractive, but decked in furs and startling white hair he was something new altogether. He clearly had claws now too, which was something he hoped the other was aware of considering they were a built in hazard. "We need to find a way out of this," Barry said, as he brought his huge cape around himself, hiding himself from Len's hungry gaze. "I've just been following the path until I found you. That's basically the story right? Follow the path?" Len asked. Barry nodded, "I guess we'll just... follow the path."

 

Len let Barry walk ahead as he trailed behind. He was still reeling from how much he wanted Barry like he was. The man was damn attractive, but he was something to admire from afar and Len was fine with it. Now, he was clouded with thoughts of seeing Barry utterly debauched, naked and just as wanting. It must be the dream world doing it to him, someone having a very twisted view of the wolf, or maybe it was feeding off of Len's other dreams.

They walked a bit until they came across a cabin. They both glanced at each other as Len reached Barry, warily wondering what could be in there. "I'll go in first, you check around back. This could be the woodsman, or the grandmother. Either would want nothing to do with the wolf," Barry reasoned. Len couldn't disagree. Barry made a beeline for the front door as Leonard snuck out of sight and around the back. He glanced in an open window, getting there quickly enough to see one Eddie Thawne heading towards the door.

Barry gaped like an idiot when the door opened. Last time he had checked, Eddie was dead. "Hey Barr, glad you could make it," Eddie just smiled, pulling Barry in for a kiss, oblivious to the other's shock. Barry barely even registered the gentle kiss, before it was over and Eddie was pulling him into the cabin.

Leonard had moved around to the other side of the house as soon as he saw the kiss, looking for a way in that wasn't directly into where Barry and Eddie were now. Jealousy boiled up in him, fed by the evil hunger for all things Barry. He felt the animalistic need and the human jealousy clash painfully within the pit of his stomach. He was unlucky enough to spot an axe a little ways away in the forest, and realized which character he was facing here.

Inside, Eddie had pulled Barry into another kiss after lifting him up on the counter in the kitchen. Barry pulled away quickly, "Aren't you with Iris?" Eddie laughed, "since when? Come here, tell me about your day." He pulled Barry back in for another kiss, this time not letting Barry escape. Barry felt a wash of emotion overtake him, he was returning the kiss against his better judgment, reasoning that it was to keep up appearances but in reality his body burned with want. He remembered a memory that wasn't his own as Eddie reached his hand up Barry's shirt and played with his nipples in a way Barry never had done to him before.

 

" _Eddie can get in touch with Julian. Go to him, Julian will have a cure for sure," Iris spoke. She was lying under an old quilt looking incredibly ill. "I know you've been dying to see your boyfriend again anyway, just, be quick." She added, before a gross coughing fit overtook her. It sounded like she was coughing up chunks. Barry nodded, kissing her forehead and grabbing the letter she held in her hand. He tied it to a pigeon before petting it gently and whispering for it to fly to Eddie Thawne._

 

Barry moaned obscenely, and Leonard had to stop himself from grabbing the axe and beheading the man who dare touch Barry in such a way. Instead, he climbed the side of the house to a balcony and swung himself over it before entering the house.

Barry wanted to pull away, but the more he tasted Eddie, the more memories came flooding back. He didn't know why he could ever think Eddie had died, his beautiful boyfriend was right here and he finally had a chance to be with him, if only because Iris was dying. Barry stopped then, pulling Eddie away carefully. Iris was dying. He gave his blonde boyfriend a look, as the other sighed and nodded, "I got what you needed from Julian, his only payment was that whenever I find the wolf that dude this to you," Eddie gently ran over a lightning bolt scar Barry didn't know he had, "that I'd send him the head." The fact that Barry had a scar shocked himself enough out of his pleasant daze to remember that this wasn't real. He hid the blow of sadness it gave him, before sliding off the counter, "I need to go wash up." Eddie nodded, "I'll prepare dinner."

Barry scooted out quickly, leaving out the back door and searching for Leonard. The other man had climbed back down when he heard Barry leave, both of them meeting at the edge of the woods. "You heard any of that?" Barry winced. Len grinned, getting into Barry's space if only to curb the hunger he felt by the smell of gentle scent of the man, "I heard all of it." Barry blushed furiously, "okay, hah, well apparently Eddie is the woodsman here and he's my boyfriend." Barry ignored the way Len bristled with clear distaste. "He is definitely expecting me to stay the night, and also he hates you because you gave me this," Barry lifted his shirt up to display his new scar. Len touched it without thinking, immediately remembering something he certainly didn't do. "I marked you... because you're mine," Len got a clouded look in his eyes as he practically growled out the last part. Barry shivered, the feeling of Len's touch and his palatable jealousy turning him on once again, more than Eddie could have. As much as he wanted to lean into Len and let his dick do the thinking, he couldn't. He pushed Len's hand down away from the scar, which brought him out of his daze, but also gave him the wrong idea. Len brought both his hands back to Barry's hips as they were in the woods before. He gently tugged Barry closer this time, feeling and pushing passed the man's apprehension but also not manhandling him like the last time, and gently kissed Barry.

Both their minds cleared, the daze of the dream world losing their hold as both quickly pulled away. Len's hunger had subsided and he felt like himself, but surprisingly, he didn't want to stop kissing Barry. Barry though, was looking a little less thrilled. The pang of want was coming back slowly, so Len ignored the warning signs and kissed Barry again, if only to rid himself of the want that was close to driving him insane. Barry let Len kiss him, not participating but not discouraging. Len finally pulled away after a few seconds, his hunger quelling for the moment. "I can't, it's part of the wolf, it's part of me, both. I need to kiss you," Len tried to explain, unable to hide the arousal creeping into his voice. Barry's breath hitched, but he still pulled away, "If we stay here, Eddie will come looking for me." "If you go to him, he'll pull you back under," Len reasoned, though somewhat desperately. "I trust you to pull me back, if it's kissing me that keeps you together and both of us sane, kiss me again later, even if I don't want it. Also, I may know how to get out of here, but you won't like it. I'll tell you later," Barry spoke hurriedly, as Len's stomach did flips. He reached out and kissed the younger man one last time. Barry kissed back gently, though Len was under no impression it was because Barry felt the same way. They parted quickly, Len melting into the shadows as Barry ran back toward the house. He stopped in the bathroom and flushed the toilet quickly, before running water over his hands and toweling them dry quickly before going out the meet Eddie.

Len was debating whether or not to sneak into the house again. He had found ample room to hide on the second floor, which was mostly storage minus the one bedroom. He weighed the pros and cons, but ultimately, he knew he would as soon as he entertained the idea. He made his way back to the house and climbed through again, exiting the bedroom and making his way behind a wall of boxes. From where he was, he could here Barry and Eddie below while being hidden to anyone walking up the stairs. He had a clear shot into the bedroom and bed, but could easily duck out of view of the need arose.

Downstairs, Eddie was finishing up heating some food in the oven. Barry glanced around him at the food, quickly growing excited once he figured what they would be eating, "Pizza! Eddie thank you!" Eddie smiled, "I made it earlier, figured you'd be coming over quicker." "I got a little caught up," Barry explained rather cryptically. Eddie nodded, preoccupied with taking the pizza out of the oven and laying it on the counter carefully. Barry quickly grabbed a piece, his finger doing a dance at the still pretty hot piece of pizza. He blew on it comically before biting into it. Eddie grinned as Barry gave him a thumbs up. He let Barry finish his piece before sauntering over and wrapping his arms around the other. Barry laughed uncomfortably, wiping his fingers on a cloth that happened to be close by before trying to move for another piece. Eddie kept him planted in one spot though, moving his hands to either side of Barry and planting a kiss on the other's lips. Barry could feel the gravitational pull of kissing Eddie, he couldn't fight it. Len never felt this right, the wolf only took because of his impossible hunger. The wolf never loved him the way Eddie did. He kissed back fervently, wanting everything Eddie had to offer. Eddie ground against him, already hard, with Barry following quickly. "Let me clean up, meet me upstairs, I'd better see you completely naked by the time I get up there." Eddie spoke darkly, voice thick with lust. Barry nodded enthusiastically, initiating another long kiss before making his way upstairs.

Leonard was fuming, his hunger wasn't as strong as after he had touched Barry's scar, but it was clearly there, begging him to take what was his. He was about to confront Barry when he caught a glance of Barry in the bedroom. He had stripped quickly, and was now perched on the edge of the bed. He had his cock in hand was now stroking himself gently. He was still visibly excited, probably back fully into the dream's grasp and clearly wanting Eddie as much as the other wanted Barry. Leonard felt a sharp pain in his heart, not his stomach. He quickly forgot everything when he heard the breathy moans of pleasure coming from Barry. He could clearly see the man from where he was, but the other man hadn't spotted him. Barry was touching himself delectably, bringing one hand up to play with a nipple while his other strokes himself slowly. Leonard could feel himself getting hard at the sight in front of him, and let out a low growl without thought. It was quiet, but Barry heard him. His eyes snapped to Leonard as his face went through mixed emotions. Confusion, fear, anger, and guilt spread along his face, but as they both heard Eddie coming up the stairs, It all morphed to defiance as Barry spread his legs for Eddie, and also for Leonard to see.

Len knew this was no longer the Barry he knew, but Leonard was beginning to think he wasn't the Len he was used to as he palmed his cock in his pants, making no move to stop what was happening. His jealousy flared, but when Barry looked his way, it quelled with the knowledge Barry was doing this with the knowledge Len was there, he wanted Len to see him.

Eddie stopped at the doorway, instantly rock hard seeing Barry with so much want. He pulled off his shirt quickly and grabbed Barry into a stifling kiss. Barry moaned loudly into the kiss, the sound going straight to Len's cock. Barry tugged at Eddie's pants as the two broke away. Eddie shrugged off his restricting garments quickly, his underwear off as well, before dropping to his knees in front of Barry. He looked up with utter lust, the two communicating wordlessly as Eddie then licked the tip of Barry's cock before putting the whole thing in his mouth with little trouble. Barry carded his hands through the other's hair and practically shouted. He locked eyes with Len again, a choked moan of absolute pleasure overtaking him. Len was palming himself through his clothes furiously, relishing in the friction and the view in front of him. With all that Barry did before, plus Eddie's own filthy moans, it was no surprise the Barry was coming quickly. He had tried to pull Eddie off him, but the man stayed and expertly swallowed every last drop. Barry was still breathing heavily as Eddie came up to kiss him, tasting himself on the other's tongue. The kiss was tender, but still full of lust and wanting. Eddie was playing with Barry's nipples as the other was slowly getting hard yet again. "Turn over," Eddie commanded. Barry obeyed quickly as Eddie moved to get what Len assumed was lube. Len could see Barry's ass clearly, and was absolutely smitten. He imagined his own cock deep in that ass as Barry moaned for more.

Right now though, Eddie had returned, fingers coated already. He teased Barry's entrance carefully, before pressing in. Barry gave an excited yelp as Eddie worked his finger into the other. Before long he was adding more until he had two, then three fingers deep in Barry's ass, the other thrusting to meet him as Eddie hit his that bundle of nerves over and over. Leonard practically came right then as Barry gave the most needy whine when Eddie had pulled away his fingers. It wasn't long before Eddie was slicking up his own cock and positioning himself at the entrance. He let his cock rest there, drinking in the needy pleas Barry gave as he pressed back into Eddie. Slowly, he thrust foreword as Barry cursed. Len had long since stuffed his hand completely down his pants, touching himself as Eddie slowly pushed himself into Barry. He stopped when he was fully sheathed, letting Barry adjust, but the man didn't seem to need or want that, as he started moving on his own. Eddie let him set the pace, before pushing out and slamming back in. The sounds coming from Barry then was too much for Len, and he came in his pants with a silent, breathy moan as Eddie pounded into Barry with almost reckless abandon. It wasn't long until they were both coming, Eddie first, who then reached for Barry's cock helping him to finish. They collapsed in each other's arms and quickly fell asleep as Leonard snuck out a different exit. He should probably find a way to clean his pants before he saw Barry in the morning. He thought he saw a water pump a bit away from the cabin.

 

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed in the house as Eddie woke. Barry was still fast asleep, so Eddie took this chance to clean them both up. He got dressed and laid out Barry's clothes for him, before heading down to make breakfast.

This was, of course, Len's chance to slip into the room. He observed the still naked Barry Allen like an expensive painting. Barry was worth more than any art though, he was everything art aspired to be. The man stirred gently, and Len made the quick decision to wake him up with a kiss. That way, it was less likely Barry would scream when he saw Len if he had his memories back in the right place.

Len gave the man a tender kiss, doing his best not to shock the other in every way. Barry's eyes shot open anyway as memories of his real life came back. He was kissing Len back without much care, even once he figured out who it was. Eddie was clearly banging around downstairs, but upstairs, it was as if Len and Barry were the only ones there.

When they finally parted, they were both clear headed and calm. "Better than Eddie?" Leonard asked. A pained expression crossed Barry's gorgeous features, before he nodded, "I had sex with him, you watched." Len winced, but didn't make any move to deny his presence. Barry leaned in and kissed Len again, surprising them both. They locked lips for a few more seconds, before it was Len's turn to pull away, "As much as I love taking what's mine with little care, I do have to remind you that to anyone else, you're cheating on Eddie right now." Barry looked away, "it's not real, it barely even feels real in the moment. It's like I'm drunk and Eddie's the one drowning me in it, but you pull me back every time." Barry moved to get up, but quickly yelped in pain, grabbing hold of Len, "I can't believe I had sex with Eddie." Len couldn't help but give a grin, "if it makes you feel any better, you looked amazing while doing it." Barry punched him in the shoulder lightly, before detangling himself and slowly moving for his clothes. Len pulled them towards him, helping as he could. They listened to the sounds of Eddie cooking while Barry slowly got dressed. "You want to mention what your brilliant plan of escape is?" Len asked, remembering their last conversation. Barry nodded, "last time I was trapped in a situation like this, don't give me that look it's not an every day occurrence, we got out at the end of the story. Granted we almost died and it was with true loves kiss that saved us, but I imagine this works the same way." Len nodded, "given that we've been kissing a whole lot lately, I'm guessing you're main hope is getting to the end of this, which is great and all, but did you even read Little Red Riding Hood as a child? The wolf dies most of the time." Barry gave him a pained expression, "I, uh, actually have a way to combat that. If kissing is basically the tether, I'm sure that as long we finish the story and kiss at the end, it should bring us back. Eddie is the real threat, but I can keep him away."

"Might be a bit harder to do that now..." Len trailed off, staring fearfully at the doorway. Barry grabbed Len and moved himself in front of him as he looked at where Len was staring. Eddie leaned on the doorway. There was a moment akin to a standoff, even though none of them carried weapons at the moment. "You've been harboring the wolf this whole time, I knew it," Eddie spoke cooly, "It's just never been this easy to catch you before." "Eddie, I can explain," Barry started, moving to get up, only to give a small shout at the pain in his ass. "I don't think you can explain this away, Scarlet," Leonard whispered, arms wrapping around Barry to support him and pull him back. "I actually saw you two in the woods yesterday, when you said you needed to wash up. I saw the way he kissed you," Eddie explained, eyes dark and violent, "I didn't want to believe it, but it was always there, right in front of me." "It's not what you- we aren't, we don't belong here," Barry tried to explain. Leonard was quietly moving himself to where he could pick up Barry if things went south. "Whatever hold he had on you, I'll break it. I'll save you as I did before," Eddie promised, pulling his axe out from behind his back. "That's our cue," Len grabbed Barry quickly and crashed out the balcony, thanking his enhanced strength and abilities that he could jump off the balcony and hit the ground running. He felt the axe near his feet, but it didn't hit him. "Keep following the path, Julian must be farther down. If Julian is anywhere near how he is in real life, I can get him to help, and maybe understand." Barry called. "He wants my _head_ ," Len yelled back incredulously, though following Barry's directions. Len could run _fast_. Not speedster fast, but inhumanly fast.Wind rushed by then as Len carried Barry away from Eddie. They stopped after an impossibly long time. Len collapsed on the side of the road, giving Barry only enough time to roll away. He hurt less now, and after an initial spike of pain, he was able to get up and walk around. He walked awkwardly, but he could walk. He went back to Len's side and helped the man lean against a tree. He was breathing heavily and tired, but other than that he was fine. Barry was about to breathe a sigh of relief until he heard the telltale creak of a bow drawing. He turned around to find himself face to face with Julian. "Please don't shoot us, let me explain, please Julian," Barry begged. The man didn't lower his weapon, "what is the beast doing back here." "He's my friend, we're friends. You've got everything wrong," Barry searched in his mind for false memories he had ignored. He remembered meeting Len multiple times, talking and understanding the wolf. They trained together and did a lot more than the gentle kisses the real Len and Barry had stuck to. "He saved me from Eobard, that's how I got my scar. He marked me to save my life, or Eobard would have taken me as his mate. We're bonded," Barry explained. Len coughed in thinly-veiled surprise, and Julian gently lowered his weapon, "I knew I recognized that mark, but tell me, why doesn't Eddie know? Why have you kept any of that a secret?" "I can't really explain that, just, trust me, we need help. We need you to hold off Eddie and help us back to Iris, preferably with whatever you gave to Eddie to heal her." Barry begged. Julian stared at them both carefully, before nodding, "follow me."

 

They walked silently to Julian's quaint little townhouse. They were still a ways from normal civilization, but Barry could tell they were closer than they had been earlier. He was happy to know that there was more to this world than just forest. "Caitlin, could you cook up one of those energy bars you used to make for Garrick?" Julian called as he walked in the door. Caitlin promptly threw her arms around Barry, "Barry! It's me! The real me!" She shouted with joy. Barry stared, confused, until realization dawned, "why are you here? How are you not stuck in the dream?" Caitlin was practically sobbing with excitement, but answered anyway, "I entered to find you! I have a bracelet that stopped DreamWeaver's effects! Julian said you hadn't been around since the wolf took you, but said we would find you in the morning." Julian was now glancing at both of them with pure curiosity, "what the hell are you guys on and can I have some?" Len glared at Julian, "we're all sane and sober sadly, and the only way I can readily explain this without you shutting down is that basically we aren't from around here." Julian shrugged, "I thought it was weird enough that Caitlin would show up after all this time. Something's going on and I'd rather be in on it than left wondering. Also, I thought you said the bracelet was to keep the Ice Queen at bay?" "You said I was... the Ice Queen here, and if I take off the bracelet, I'll revert to whatever I usually am here, which is your version of Killer Frost," Caitlin explained gently to him. Julian nodded, but clearly didn't believe a word from her mouth. "I'll make one of Cisco's bars for Captain Cold, Barry I got you something. It'll give you back your speed for approximately five minutes so use it wisely," Caitlin threw him a ring, "put it on your left ring finger, when you want your speed, twist it and it will shoot you with a bit of your speed we found after cleaning Well's workroom in the morgue." "You guys were busy," Barry caught the ring easily and slipped it on, before moving with Leonard to Julian's kitchen table. Caitlin got to work on the energy bar while Julian stood grumbling to himself at the doorway. "Speak up, Alchemy," Leonard called to him, earning a surprised look from Barry, who didn't think Len knew about Alchemy. "I said make yourselves at home," Julian spoke up, definitely lying. Leonard ignored him for favour of a nap, leaning on Barry as a pillow. His hunger still festered, but it was controllable when he was this close to Barry. It must be the bond that kept Leonard wanting Barry so badly. He'd never been bonded before, and frankly he hated it. He was extremely glad it wasn't a thing in real life.

He must have dozed off, because a second later, Caitlin was pushing an energy brick at him. "You two cozy up fast," Caitlin remarked. "You should have seen him with Eddie," Leonard joked, biting into the brick. Caitlin's quieted, and gave Barry a look of remorse and understanding, "oh Barry, I'm sorry." Barry just shrugged, "It's fine, I know it's not him. He's in love with me, and it shouldn't be that way. It should be Iris instead." Caitlin looked shocked, "really? I thought you had a thing for Iris?" Julian gagged, "your _sister_?" Both Caitlin and Barry ignored him, but Leonard did give a snicker. "I... I think I'm finally over it? This has made me realizing how bad it is to hold onto the past. We've all seen what that does to the future. Caitlin and Barry both shuddered in mutual horror. "Okay enough of your strangefest, just tell me what the bloody plan is and how can I get you all out of my house faster?" Julian finally spoke up. Barry and Len glanced at Caitlin, who spoke sadly, "DreamWeaver is in custody, must easier than Music Meister as the cell actually works, but the dream has to play itself out. Good news is, if you die here correctly, it won't kill you in real life, but if the dream isn't finished, you'll start seizing, that's what happened to his daughter. Same thing if we wake you prematurely, your mind will overload as you'll effectively have access to all his power which will probably kill you since it's electromagnetic. Well, Barry you might be fine, but Len and I would surely die." Len and Barry nodded solemnly. "It's Red Riding Hood, if you haven't noticed, and the story normally ends at the grandmother's house right? That's been replaced with Iris, so basically we just have to get to her and everyone gets a happily ever after," Barry guessed. "Except Eddie," Len reminded. "Except Eddie," Barry said sadly. "Great, I'll get you your medicine and you can be out of my hair, Allen and Entourage," Julian spoke quickly, running back to where he keeps his medical supplies. "What are her symptoms?" Caitlin asked. Barry shrugged, "honestly I don't know. She coughs tragically and looks red in the face." "Hardly narrows it down," Caitlin mused. Leonard had finally finished his brick, and now was pulling Barry to sit on his lap. He whimpered like a kicked puppy, but Barry got the message. Barry leaned back and kissed Len carefully, the other relaxing visibly. Caitlin stared at the rather long kiss, broken when Julian came in and cursed loudly. "Jesus, Allen, you rebound quickly," he noted. Barry blushed, picking himself up from Len's lap, who looked a bit off put by the new lack of Barry. Barry walked to Caitlin, who gave him a look that clearly told Barry, she knew the other reason he was finally getting over Iris. He blushed harder. "Come on Snow, here's a potion that should do the trick. Give it to Iris once every night until it's out and she should get better in the next week or so," Julian tossed the glass vial to Caitlin, who caught it quickly. "Now all of you out of my house," Julian spoke with dark authority. They all filed out fast after that, Julian slamming the door behind them. Almost as soon as they started walking, Len was pushing them all out of the way of a flying axe. "Found another whore, have you, wolf?" Eddie yelled. He was off the beaten path, but approaching fast. Barry felt his heart break at the man's harsh words, knowing how much pain the dead man was in. "He had more than one axe, Barry," Len whispered. They were all cautiously scooting in varying directions away from the crazy axe man. "How are you on stamina?" Barry asked. Len snorted, "I could go all night." Barry blushed, but guessed Len was probably right given the nature of the energy bars. He was fit for the rest of the day, unless his new strengths boosted his metabolism too much. "You start running, I'll hold him off with Caitlin and catch up to you," he flashed his ring at Leonard, which looked pretty bad if you were in Eddie's position. He fumed, throwing an axe with deadly precision as Len pushed Barry away and ran down the path, trusting Barry, and most of all Caitlin's invention. The axe barely missed Barry, which was a surprise. "You were planning to elope all along, weren't you? I bet Julian was in on it as well, and you're new friend there," Eddie's voice broke with clear pain. "You really are little more than a whore," he spat. Caitlin lived up to her Killer Frost persona as the icy vibes she gave off would have killed everyone in the vicinity if she had her powers. "You don't call him that if you want to escape with your head," Caitlin's icy tone demanded attention. She had flicked something on her bracelet, and in that moment the temperature dropped. Barry was immediately worried. Her hair visibly lightened, not pure white, but nearing it, as ice crawled towards Eddie. He instantly made the connection to who he was talking to, and shrunk back considerably. Caitlin flipped her bracelet back, much to the relief of Barry, but the temperature didn't rise back up and the ice stayed. Eddie seemed to think something over as Caitlin and Barry moved to make their escape. They weren't expecting the axe. Barry managed to catch it in his sight before it hit Caitlin, quickly twisting his ring and sprinting into action. He caught the axe with ease, and threw it at the tree near Eddie, high enough that it would be impractical to fetch it. "Without you, Barry, live isn't worth living," Eddie's voice took a dark, depressive twist. Before he could take another step near them, a poorly aimed arrow whizzed by, "I don't know who the hell you guys actually are, but I'd rather be on your team," Julian called. He reached for his necklace Barry hadn't noticed before then, turning into Doctor Alchemy as soon as he touched the stone. "Run, Barry! Run!" He called, as he aimed at Eddie. Barry did just that. He grabbed Caitlin and ran until he could see Leonard. Almost as soon as he reached the other man, his speed gave out. They both fell into Len's arms, who caught them out of sheer luck. "It must be a distance limit," Caitlin observed, always the scientist. Len and Barry rolled their eyes at her, "let's just _go_." They were passed Eddie's house by now, no one really eager to see that place. It would still take a while for them to reach Iris'. Len kissed Barry quickly, the use of his wolf side causing him to lose himself. Barry kissed him back strongly, and Len was starting to wonder if this was really "no feelings" for the young speedster anymore.

They walked on, taking it at a quick pace, straight up running at one point when they thought they heard the whizzing of another axe. They ran until Caitlin and Barry were wheezing, but didn't stop. They kept walking until the sun was halfway in the sky and they saw smoke in the distance. Len picked up Caitlin and started running as Barry did. They reached the house quickly, bursting in as Barry made a beeline for Iris. He all but threw the potion at her, "here, take a bit every night and it should help." He was tired as hell, but still spoke kindly even though Iris was not the real Iris. Len felt a pang of jealousy, and quietly moved to Barry's side. Iris sprang into action, lifting a pistol she had under her bed, but didn't shoot as both Barry and Caitlin threw themselves in the way. "What's the meaning of this Barry?" She whispered, visibly shaking from both fear and sickness. "He's... we're bonded. We're friends and he's great actually if you give him a chance. He saved me from Eobard," Barry explained emotionally. Iris clearly was not as believing as Julian. "Eobard didn't try to rape you," she hissed. Len stepped back as if he's been punched in the gut. Barry just stepped forward, "Leonard didn't either. He had to mark me or Eobard would have taken me. He would have tried to rape me, again and again. He would have done one of his experiments to sap my life and turn it to the future. He would have killed me." Iris looked at all of them, Caitlin nodded her support quietly as Iris finally lowered the gun. Everyone breathed a sigh of relieve, at least until they heard the sound of an axe hitting the door. "Do you always have to announce you presence with an axe?" Caitlin shouted. Suddenly, the door blew off it's hinges as something clearly magical held them all in place at the strong presence. The colour drained from Caitlin as the first thing she saw was Julian's lifeless body. Eddie dropped it at her feet as Iris screamed. Eddie was now holding the stone, wearing cobalt blue robes instead of the normal black. His eyes glowed more blue as the stone seemed to sink into his skin "he was our friend..." Iris whispered. "He was killed by the wolf," Eddie lied, "the wolf killed him when he got to close to his whores; Ice Queen and Scarlet here." Recognition and fear dawned on Iris' face as she looked at Caitlin. Barry moved to Iris, ready to explain, but Eddie blasted him out of the way. Iris raised her pistol as Barry cried out and Len moved the best he could to get to him. A shot rang out and everyone froze. Time seemed to stop as everyone realized what had happened. Len looked around, confusion morphing to shock when his eyes rested on Caitlin. The bullet went right through her, and Len was sure if he hadn't reached for Barry at the right time, he would have felt a bit of it too. Barry ran to her as she collapsed, he moved to take off her bracelet, but she stopped him weakly. He nodded, tears clouding his eyes. If he took the bracelet off, she may heal, but it would be the Ice Queen that emerges. He didn't know if he could get her back if she took the stage. The dream didn't seem to want to end, and it was probably the most terrifying part. Iris dropped the gun, the metal making a thud on the wooden flooring. Barry could only watch helplessly as Caitlin died. Eddie made a move to go for Len, but before he could even think about it, Barry had grabbed the gun and fired a round into his chest. "You died for a purpose, this is just some sick way of twisting your sacrifice," he spoke plainly, empty and emotionless. Len and Iris stared at him. Iris was crying, while Len just stared. He had never seen Barry kill, certainly not like that before. Before he could move to comfort Barry, he was blinking awake.

 

Barry was also rising cautiously to a worried Cisco. Before he could even open his mouth, Cisco answered his question, "she's okay." Barry could have cried from relieve if he didn't feel so empty. All that time feeling as if he had been the one to pull the trigger on Eddie, finally he had been the one to do it.

Leonard had woken to Lisa at his side, but for once he didn't immediately rush for her. He got up slowly instead, searching the room for Barry. "He's in the next room over," she said gently. He gave her a thankful look, before moving towards the door.

Barry immediately found Len as soon as he walked into the room. They both shared a look, before Len closed the distance between them, pulling Barry into a hug. The other man broke down, quietly sobbing into the Star Labs shirt Len had woke up in. Everyone else stared in shock. Caitlin moved to the both of them, "did Eddie kill you?" She asked Len quietly. Len shook his head no, before mimicking the way Barry had picked up the gun, miming shooting towards the doorframe. Caitlin looked over, then back at Len, before realization finally donned, "Barry..." she rubbed his back gently as he cried.

 

Everyone else in the room was completely silent. Cisco, Lisa, Iris, Julian, and H.R. all stood awkwardly off to the side throwing glances at each other. Lisa finally cleared her throat when Barry had quieted. Caitlin pulled away, but Len just adjusted his position, moving to sit next to Barry on the bed. He was never good at comforting, nor did he particularly want the room to see him do it, but ever since being trapped in the speed force, he understood a lot more of Barry. He understood the man enough to know he didn't break down like this unless he was really in pain, and he had seen what Eddie's death did to him the first time, what Len's own death did for the hero. He had seen the Eddie's body as well. He knew Barry shot him in the exact place Eddie had shot himself.

"As much as it pleases me to see my brother displaying emotion, I'd like to know as much as the next person what actually happened after Doctor Snow died," Lisa voiced. "I killed Eddie," Barry said blankly. Cisco and Iris gasped, while Lisa and H.R. just stared at each other. "Is it the fact of taking a life, or Eddie Thawne's?" H.R. questioned. Cisco smacked him. "Eddie killed himself do get rid of Eobard before he would ever be born. Today, I killed him again in cold blood," Barry pushed Len away, but the other man was not having it. "You shot him so he wouldn't come after me. He was going to kill me too," Len pointed out, "He was the reason Iris shot Caitlin, he had killed Julian for power, and he had been gunning for all our heads. You didn't know if Caitlin survived or if I would, so you shot him. You killed him for as much my protection than you did out of cold blood. I live my life next to cold blooded killers, and you aren't one." Barry's eyes bore holes in Len's soul, searching for any shred of bluff, any ulterior motive. "You did what any of us would have done in your place, you protected Len's life because in that moment, you knew he was innocent. You knew it wasn't really Eddie, and in a split second you weighed your options. You saved his life," Caitlin reasoned. Barry hadn't taken his eyes off Len. They both looked as if they were conversing without words. Len gently reached to touch Barry's side, letting out a relieved sight when he found no scar there. Both grinned widely, before he finally leaned over and closed the distance between their lips.

"I call dibs on Cisco!" Lisa yelled. Everyone laughed. Caitlin had fixed her sad eyes on Julian. He moved to her side quickly, "hey, I'm not dead either." He gave her a grin as he took her hand. She relaxed, and smiled back, pulling him into a hug, then dragging Cisco into the mix as well as Lisa because they all needed a hug. H.R. inserted himself into it too as Iris moved to Barry's side. Barry and Len had been watching the group hug and laughing at their attempt quietly. "Barr, you sure this is what you want?" Iris asked carefully. Barry nodded thoughtfully, "I don't know what will happen in the future, how Len and I could possibly work, maybe we won't who knows? But I _do_ know we both care immensely and even if Len is rough around the edges, he's got a good heart." The man in question gently shoved Barry at the kind words, "I'm right here you know, and that was so sweet I might have to punch someone." He had a light tone, though Barry still grabbed his hands and pulled him close. He couldn't punch anyone when he was neck-high in all things Barry Allen. The mess of a group hug awwwed together and Iris smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad for them. For once, they had each other.

She remembered Barry talking about how Savitar had killed her, and shuddered as the mental image changed to Leonard, begging Barry to be strong. She hoped they had changed the future enough that no one had to die. She had aimlessly walked into the cortex while she was lost in thought, and now stared at the future headlines. One she hadn't noticed before caught her eye. She was sure it hadn't been there before, but maybe she just didn't notice it. It was fairly close to the date in which she was expected to die. Once she read it, her heart stopped.

 

_Rogue Leader Glider? Cold MIA after altercation with Killer Frost_

 

She glanced at the others. So many there she didn't recognize.

 

_Vibe; Flash Ally or Rouge Villain?_

 

_Metahuman Registry Act Passed With Support Of Green Arrow_

 

_Constantine Still At Large After Cultist Exorcism Left Nine Dead_

 

_Kid Flash Unmasked!!! West Family Thrown Into Public Eye Yet Again._

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, not knowing how long it had been there. Cisco stood beside her, grinning widely, "come on, enjoy what we have have now. This might mean we don't have to change the future any more of Barry is serious about Captain Cold." She glanced at him, then back at the board. The new headlines were all gone, minus the one about Cold. "Has this been on the board the whole time?" She asked quickly. He glanced at it, "yeah, why? It should be a problem any more if he's got Barry." Iris visibly relaxed, shaking Cisco's hand from her should and giving him a smile, "you're right, I'm glad we actually have a fighting chance now." As soon as she left though, Cisco stared at text he knew had not been there before. He shook the vibe of the alternate headlines out of his mind, still worried though. More than that, he recognized the handwriting from tracking the Rogues.

"Leonard Snart, I hope you know what you're doing."

**Author's Note:**

> aye aye aye it yo boi
> 
> lockewoodandco.tumblr.com
> 
> I wrote different versions of this story like three times before I was finally okay with it. The first one went too fast and it was more storybook-y and fantastical. I think I got it to where I like it now though.  
> The ending sets it up for the possibility of a sequel but i don't feel llike writing one lol.  
> i dont have a beta so sorry for any mistakes. I try.


End file.
